


my knight in shining armor

by ohmyclara (BooyahFordhamYacht)



Series: all at once, nothing at all(jdox oneshots) [1]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Always, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protect At All Costs, Random Fluff, Teasing, girls names, it's so cute, jd gets hit, jd is a dork, jd is wimpy but adorable, jdox fluff, jdox is goals, love jdox, not real violence, perry is a buttface but he loves jd, perry is always gonna keep jd safe, perry is protective, perry throws a coupla punches, random angst fic, random drunk guy - Freeform, very cute, very gay, weak jd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/ohmyclara
Summary: in which patients are aggressive, JD is very small and easily defeated, and Perry is everyone's favorite guardian asshole.





	

**God, I love angst-to-fluff JDox, especially the friends-to-lovers kind. They're just so gay**

 

 

Okay, this guy was weird. JD immediately felt creeped out by the obviously drunk patient, and  _ really wished  _ he were anywhere else than in this enclosed room - Trauma 3 - alone with him. But this was, of course, his job, and he wasn’t going to go anywhere just because the patient was scary. JD didn’t even want to imagine the type of crap Dr. Cox would give him if he’d heard that JD had run away like a “little sissy”. That’d be the day that whatever little amount of respect the older doctor actually had for JD just burned up in a puff of smoke. 

And then the gigantor on the hospital bed stood up menacingly, and JD wanted to cry. Not only was this guy scary, he was  _ massive _ . And JD didn’t even work out.  If this guy got aggressive, there would be nothing he could do. JD swallowed hard. This was how he was going to die, wasn’t it?

The first punch came, and it sent JD flying into the wall behind him. He slumped in a puddle on the floor, head ringing. He braced himself for the second punch, a kick maybe, but the blow never came. And then he opened his eyes, and Dr. Cox, of all people, was there, and he was  _ angrier  _ than JD had ever seen him, and that was saying something. 

JD’s brain was pounding inside his skull, like maybe it wanted to come out. He forced his eyes to remain open, he wanted to make sure that Dr. Cox was okay. But let’s be honest, when wasn’t Dr. Cox okay? 

Dr. Cox hit the tall drunk once, and then grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. “You think you can lay a  _ hand  _ on Newbie? If you so much as show your slimy, disgusting face in  _ my  _ hospital again,  _ I will kill you. _ ” Dr. Cox hit him again and the man was unconscious, falling to the ground.

Dr. Cox ran to JD, dropping to his knees beside the small doctor and placing a hand on his knee as he reached the other one to grab JD’s chin and get him to look at him. “Hey. Hey, Clara, you okay there?”

_ Please be okay, please be okay _ . Dr. Cox didn’t need to tell anyone that his heart was in his throat, that he felt like he might die if his tiny Newbie wasn’t okay. They didn’t need to know. “Answer me, Jennifer.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” JD ignored the blood trickling down the side of his face and the ringing in his ears. JD had no idea why he got a second wind all of a sudden, but he did. “Thanks for saving me and all, but I really don’t need you teasing me for the rest of my life about how I can’t stick up for myself. Not like you care anyways.”

And apparently Dr. Cox got a second wind too - only this one was a wind of anger. “Of  _ COURSE  _ I care! Of course I care, you little girl! Do you have  _ any idea  _ what I would do without you? But I am  _ na-ha-ha-awt _ confessing MY love for YOU in a dirty trauma room after saving your ass! Sorry, Cathy.”

JD had gotten hit in the head pretty hard, maybe he was hearing things. “Y-you love me?” 

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes in his special way. “Yes of course I love you, you dimwit!” The older doctor could tell the younger man didn’t believe him, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the smaller doctor’s lips. 

It took a minute, but suddenly JD was kissing him back, slowly, gently, passionately. 

When they broke, JD was the first person to speak. “Thank you for… everything.”

Dr. Cox laughed. “Of course. I’m always going to keep you safe, JD.”


End file.
